IiChaoticHusky
iiChaoticHusky was a houseguest in Big Brother 2 & Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 2 Bio Husky was a quiet but likable houseguest. Most houseguests had no issue with Husky, outside from his inactiveness. Regardless of being OTB Week 4, he was expelled Week 5 for inactivity, placing 9th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes I am excited to get a return so I can finally put my plan into play. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? We’ll top three is the new house people from previous big brother and.... the drama. Will you play differently this time around? Probably yes instead of being nice in season 2 I’ll try to be myself and play a great game! Who would you love to return with? Nobody specific. Final thoughts? Watch out houseguest because I’m gonna come in blazin. Bio Husky was one of the previous 18 houseguests chosen to return for Big Brother 11. Upon entering the game, Husky was placed on Team Cosmic and aligned with Technocal and TiceMaiden. His team was kept safe week 1 due to Tech winning the POV and saving his team rather than just himself. This helped Husky gain more time to socialize with other players. By week 3 when Tice won HOH, he began forming a showmance with BriskRetreat which gave his alliance a slight affiliate in the long run. For the most part Husky laid low and didn't really do many strategic moves. He was nominated week 5 when BIadez won HOH due to BIadez's hatred for Tech and his allies/sheep. But since Tice won the secret power, she saved her team including Husky and reset the game (team twist). The following week when BIadez was in power again, Husky was nominated as a pawn against Tice. When she won the POV, Tech was named as the rep and evicted respectfully alongside Rmbplaysroblox. For the double, double eviction Husky stuck with his team in voting the majority out each time. He really did nothing for the most part. When Zombasador won HOH he revealed to certain Allied Forces members that he was backdooring Tice, in which he succeeded in. Husky was used as a pawn week 11 after his showmance Brisk went home the previous week. Week 12 he finally won a competition and struck a deal with Aria Goddess it seems which backfired when Blue18476 won POV and saved himself thus having Aria as the auto rep. She was then evicted immediately. Husky failed to win any parts of the final HOH and was taken by IiSwaxn due to winning one competition, having a poor social and strategic game, and being less likely to win. To Swan's surprise, Husky won against him in a 5-4 vote. He became the first previously expelled houseguest to come back and win. Host Opinion Husky was not an interesting player in Big Brother 2. Going based on his app, we presumed he'd be the dramatic type and cause tons of drama. Boy, were we wrong. He came to the first few sessions and overall didn't really do much. He just communicated with a few houseguests and attended. This stopped once Husky ran into a family emergency and could no longer come, thus was removed from the game. I won't say anything bad about Husky, his family comes first and we should all respect that. I believe he had potential and had an alright social game. Of course, Husky later returned for Big Brother 11. This time around Husky executed what I presume he would of done in Big Brother 2. He laid low and latched onto Allied Forces. Because of this everybody kept him safe who he was allied with and was never seen as a threat to the opposing side. His showmance with Brisk was cute and mostly funny. It benefited his alliance more than himself. I feel like the real reason he even made it as far as he did and won is because of his alliance dragging him due to being an easy win and loyal player along with the jury mostly consisting of PO'd players who did not really like Swan personally nor on a game level. Did I like Husky's game? He was funny, social, and people trusted him. He won for a reason and that was being underestimated. The jury is mostly to credit for it but I do think there's ways to strategize this style of game play. Not my all time favorite winner but did win for a good enough reason and created a great comeback story from being forgotten to becoming a winner. Good game Husky! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He is the first person and only person in BB2 to get expelled. *He is the first expelled juror in BBLT History. *He is the first and only expelled houseguest to win Big Brother Longterms. *He is the first African-American male houseguest to win. **He is also the second Africa-American houseguest to win. Category:Expelled Players Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:9th Place Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:African-American Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:1st Place Category:Winners